Generation of Miracles
by AnimeFreakoLover
Summary: The Miracles all separated, Aomine was going to Touou but under Akashi's request and he himself wanting to, Aomine went to Seirin. How will the team cope with 2 hot-headed players fighting for Kuroko Tetsuyi? ONGOING!
1. The reason

This is the rewritten chapter 1. Since there are some similarities with another fan fiction, I do not want people to talk, so yeah, here it is.

Chapter 1: The reason.

"Sei-kun, here, it's my resignation letter."

"What?! Resignation? Why?"

"Sei-kun, you know the reason all right, there is no reason for me to explain!"

"I am not going to accept this!"

"I do not care, Sei-kun."

"Tetsuyi!"

Kuroko winced at this; Akashi never calls her by her full name, never. Unknown to them, the Generation of Miracles were standing outside the door, eavesdropping the conversation.

-Flashback-

"_Sei-kun, I need to talk to you." _

"_Hmm, we are in the middle of practice… Hmm, I'll do this." _

"_Ryouta, Daiki, you are on the Yellow team. Shintarou, Atushi, you are on the Blue team. Satsuki, you are the referee. Have a practice match against yourself. Tell me later the score; I'll have a meeting with Tet-chan." _

"_Yes, Captain!" _

"_Cheh, so troublesome, Kise. Don't block my way." _

"_Ehhhhhh~ Demo! We are supposed to work together!" _

"_Fuck off Kise, I only work with Tetsu." _

"_So you're ready? Piiiiiii!" _

_The two cousins closed the gym door, hearing the whistle and dribbling sounds, they walked towards to the office where they always have their vice captain and captain meetings. _

"_So? Why the sudden meeting?" _

"_Sei-kun, I think you know." _

"_I do? I want to hear you say it." _

_-Back to Teiko Gym 1- _

"_1 quarter over, 2 minutes break!" _

"_Ne ne, want to go see what their talking about?" _

"_They will be talking about the practices and stuff, what's the use of going?"_

"_I don't think so, with the serious look on Tetsuyi's face, it's not about the club. Perhaps, maybe something personal?" _

"_Personal? Aominecchi! Do you know anything about it?" _

"_I don't…" _

"_Ahh, I want to learn more about Tetsucchi! Let's go!" _

_The bubbly blonde grabbed the 3 miracles and Satsuki along to eavesdrop on their conversation. _

_-End of flashback-_

"Tetsuyi, do not be rash!"

"I am not! I thought through about this already! Thoroughly!"

"You need not do this!"

"I need to say, to leave. You guys do not need me anymore. I am not needed."

"Who says so?"

"The action of you all tells me all."

"Tetsuyi!"

"From this day onwards, I am not your vice-captain. I am not part of the Teiko Middle Basketball Club."

"What school would you be going to?"

"Seirin Private High."

"That's absurd!"

"Bye, Sei-kun."

"…"

Kuroko walked towards the door, and slid open. To her horror, the Miracles were listening to the conversation, including her best friend, Momoi Satsuki.

"Tet-chan, you're leaving?"

"Yes, Sat-chan, take care of the rest for me. Arigatou, Sayonara"

With that Kuroko disappeared. Aomine didn't speak for the whole day. He had loved her so much, yet why did she leave? Why? Seirin? It's absurd! But, he'll follow her, for her safety. Never will he ever let _**anything **_happen to her ever again.

_Author: Yes, it's short. Re-written chapter 1 complete! _


	2. I'm Kuroko Tetsuyi and I'm Aomine Daiki

Hi! It's me again! Thanks for all your fabulous reviews!  
Chapter 2: I'm Kuroko Tetsuyi and I'm Aomine Daiki.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke!

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

_An incredibly strong team with over a hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the 'Generation of Miracles' – a generation of five players possessing a talent that one would only see once in ten years._

_However, there was a strange rumour concerning the Generation of Miracles._

_Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognised by the five prodigies, and whom they acknowledged as a better player._

_A Phantom Sixth Player.  
_

* * *

_~Seirin~ _

"Aren't you interested in rugby?!"

"If you're Japanese then you should play baseball!"

"Did you ever played Shougi?"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

Today was the first day back on school, Seirin always organizes a big party to welcome the old and new students. The party would be organized by the School Council; there were candy, junk food, drinks, and games. Each club would have their own booth to promote their club; some were plain old style while others were decorated nicely. One of the clubs that weren't decorated much was the Seirin Basketball Club.

"Riko need some help?"

"Sure, Hyuuga-kun, I'm actually looking for a female player, I'm wondering whether any girls would want to play basketball..."

"There is, isn't it? The famous phantom player, from Teiko Middle, I heard she's a girl, the players all had respect for her, and she was their vice-captain."

"Really?! But, there's no way she'll come to this no name school right?"

"Come on Riko, cheer up, I'm sure with hard work and determination, we will win!"

"Yah, I believe in you guys! Let's hope they could get some potential players"

It was like magic, right after she said that, Koganei appeared out of nowhere, with a tall red haired guy holding on to his collar.

"Is this the basketball club?"

"Y-yes, are you interested?"

"I want to join"

"W-welcome you, I'm pretty sure you know that our school just formed last year, we only have the second years to compete but someone of your build will surely be able to-"

"I don't care, I'm just going to write down my name and leave"

He stood up and crushed the paper cup in his palms.

"You didn't write your goals?"

"It all the same, Japanese basketball."

Saying that, he threw the crushed paper cup into the nearby rubbish bin, smirking he left the place.

"Wow, he should be good..."

"Kagami Taiga, Middle school in America, must have learnt from the source."

~Seirin school gate~

"Y-yo"

"Daiki-kun? Wait, you are wearing Seirin's uniform!"

"Yeah, I'm in Seirin, not Touou."

"But why?!"

"Ignore that first, we've missed the booth session, I've asked around, the basketball's meeting is at the gym. Let's go"

"O-okay"

Aomine grabbed her hands and dashed around, seems like he didn't know where he was going.

~Basketball Gym~

"It seems that all the freshmen are here!"

"Wait, we want to join."

Seirin was surprised by the cute voice, they turned towards the entrance of the gymnasium and were shocked, standing right in front of them was Teiko Ace, and vice-captain.

"Daiki-kun, this is all your fault that we were late."

"What?! My fault, it's their fault that they don't even have their own gym!"

Kuroko stared into his eyes; he immediately turned away and said "I'm sorry..."

"Umm, you guys want to join?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, join the line, now take off your shirts!"

"How about Tetsu, she's a goddamned girl!"

"Daiki-kun, mine your words."

"F-fine..."

"Umm, Tetsuyi-chan, come with me"

Kuroko nodded her head and Riko grabbed her hand and dashed towards the lockers.

"Now, Tetsuyi-chan, could you take your shirt off?"

Kuroko nodded her head and peeled it off her body, as Riko looked at her body, she felt strange, the stats were just average but there was a hidden talent. Kuroko seemed to had guessed her suspicion and whispered.

"Its fine, the one quarter of the mystery will be revealed soon"

"Okay, Tetsuyi-chan, let's go out, I've got to check the statuses of the newbies."

Kuroko nodded her head and she left the room with Riko, smiling, Riko wish came true.

"Umm, guys! Take of your shirts, wait, you took them off already."

"But why?" Some freshmen whined.

To answer their curiosity, Riko told them all their weaknesses, until... Riko reached Kagami.

'Wha…What the hell! These numbers are by far above everyone else's…' This was what was going through her mind, her decision changed when she saw... Aomine Daiki.

'Isn't this... Teiko's ace, the unstoppable scorer, Aomine Daiki?'

As Riko took a look at his body, her mouth hang loose, his stats were hitting the roof! It's higher than anyone else! She couldn't even see his potential!

"Coach! Stop dreaming! Aomine was the last one."

"Ah, okay... Hmm, seems that it's raining, we can't go for our road jog like usually, how about we have a practise match?"

"HUH?!" Three freshmen screeched.

Aomine smirked; he knew it was going to be a breeze.

*KNOCK*

"Stop it, they're not weak, they went to the Interhigh last year, just that..."

"I know..."

"Huh? They went to the Interhigh last year? Oh my god! We're so going to lose!"

"Hah! Who cares! It's better to have tougher opponents than weaker ones!"

'Okay, now... Let's see how the rookies fair...'

"Tetsu, let's go"

"Yes."

*Blows whistle*

The ball was tossed and Kagami immediately took it from the air and wasted no time evading the other seniors and easily dunked the ball in.

"Waah! What was with that dunk?" Awesome!" the freshmen exclaimed

Even Riko was shocked 'It's more than I could have ever imagined! With that yet unpolished sense of play and destructive power…'

"Hey, that's insane." The glasses boy commented 'His fire power is that of a monster!'

After a while the score was freshmen 11-second year 8

"The freshmen are in the lead? But well, Kagami is the only one scoring!" someone exclaimed.

'Rather than that…shit! This can't help getting on my nerves.' Kagami angrily thought as he was watching Kuroko play.

Considering how the ball kept getting stolen from her.

"The ball was stolen? From this girl again!" a freshmen exclaimed

"Focus!" another yelled

"So high! They can't stop Kagami at all!" the freshmen exclaimed.

"…We can't let it go that way. I think it's about time we calm you down!" the glasses boy retorted.

"Three guys?"

Taiga was completely surrounded by three of the players while he had the ball in his hand.

"If they go that far for Kagami… on top of that, even when he doesn't have the ball in his hand, still two guys…They don't even have the intention of letting him touch the ball at all!"  
the freshmen were starting to panic now.

With Taiga out of the way, the upperclassmen had little trouble gaining more points. The score was now freshmen 15-second year 31.

"They're really strong after all… Actually, there was no way for us to win from the start…Enough already…" most of the freshmen said, resigning.

"Enough already…'? What the hell is with that?" Taiga yelled angrily as he grabbed one of them by their shirt.

"Please calm down." Kuroko said while kicking the back of his knees.

Everyone was shocked speechless, whether by her action or by the fact she was even there they would never know."Why you…." Taiga was in rage mode now, he was close to grabbing her by her collar as well but...

"What were you trying to do?" An angry Aomine popped out.

"..."

"I ASKED WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO!" Aomine roared.

Kagami retreated his hand and whispered "Nothing... Why do you care for her anyways, she plays so miserably..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? IF SHE WERE TO-" Aomine roared once more but he was being interrupted by Kuroko.

"Daiki, what were you trying to say?" Nice Kuroko was gone, now evil one is here.

"Nothing..."

"Seems like there's a dispute, Kuroko… now that I think of it, she was there too…" the sempai commented.

'Huh? Even I the referee didn't notice she was here!' Riko thought.

"Umm, go back to your positions! Let the game resume!"

"Excuse me, please pass me the ball"

'It's not like you can do anything, but... at least don't let them take it!'

Kuroko grabbed the ball, in a flash, she flung the ball towards the hoop, and people would have thought she was trying to shoot but... she was not, she was passing it.

Aomine was standing under the hoop, seeing the ball being flung towards here he bended down and jumped up, grabbing the ball with one hand he dunked it in, he tried not to use too much force but the goal seemed to have broke.

"Ah, sorry, I'll pay." Aomine smirked.

"T-time!"

"He-he broke the hoop!"

"S-such destructive force! Is this the Generation of Miracles?"

"Hey you! What's the Generation of Miracles?"

"Hiiiie, umm, it's a group of six people where they-they are very good in basketball, he and that girl is part of the group!"

"Hah? That guy I can understand but, that girl? I can easily beat her!"

"What did you just say?" Aomine asked, his eyes menacing as a tiger.

"N-nothing"

"Umm, since we do not have a replacement hoop now, training will be called off, see you guys tomorrow."

"Cheh, let's go home Tetsu."

"No, let's drop by Maji Burger, I want vanilla milkshake."

"Fine, I'm hungry anyways, it's my treat, okay?"

"Okay, Aomine-kun, let's go."

'Eh, did she change the way of calling Aomine?'

The freshmen and seniors went into the lockers just to find something weird. Aomine stripping, but Kuroko was in the room as well, not covering her eyes! It was a shocking scene.

"Tetsu, let's go (*Yawns*)."

They took their stuff and walked out of the gym, not noticing the weird stares the Seirin Basketball people were giving them, they did not spoke until Hyuuga broke the silence.

"Wow, are they umm like dating or something? They seem really close..."

"I don't think they are, they were from the same middle school right? If I was Aomine, I would be as close to her as well!"

"Someone's jealous~" Riko grinned like a cat.

"S-shut up! I'm going home"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow"

'Jeez, I won't fall for that weak, petite girl! Hmm, where should I get my dinner, ah! Maji Burger!'

"I want 10 cheese burger and a large soda."

"Okay, your orders here."

Kagami grabbed the food and walked to a nearby table he mentally whispered to his mind 'Today is the worst day ever! But, that blue haired guy looked really strong, that dunk...'

While Kagami was in deep thought, he walked towards Aomine and Kuroko's table.

"Whoa! Oh my god! Why are you guys here! Go away!"

"We we the ones who sat here first, you should be the one going away." The two said nonchalantly.

"I don't want them to think we are friends!" Kagami hissed, trying not to be so loud.

"Well, we are not, so go away."

Kagami ignored the fact and he sat down, looking on his pile of cheese burgers, he threw one towards Kuroko and Aomine.

"I hate the weak, but you two deserve this, eat more if you want to grow stronger, Kuroko!"

"She's strong enough to beat you, that stupid-"

Kuroko grabbed a burger from Aomine's pile and stuff it in his mouth, "Eat your food Daiki". He silently nodded his head and munch on the burger he was stuffed.

The rest of the dinner went on silently until Kagami broke it.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?"

"Strong, at least strong enough to single-handily destroy Seirin, but... with Tetsu and I, it's impossible to lose."

"Hah? You guys are over-exaggerating, stop lying, to show you, I'll crush them all, I'll be the best in Japan!"

"Hah, you stop daydreaming! It's not possible, you can't defeat us, even if you do it's because you relied on others, you have potential, but you're not strong enough to win **_anyone_** of us on 1 on 1."

"Bye Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun let's go home"

"(*Whispers*) What Aomine-kun said is true..."

As they went their separate ways, this was the only thing going in his mind.

'I WILL WIN THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES BY MYSELF!'

_Author: How is this for chapter 2? It's quite long since I last updated, I spend around the whole afternoon it 11.04 PM now... Grr! I haven't done a single piece of homework! Tomorrow I'm going shopping~ actually it's for a project so yeah. Hope you like this; please leave a review down below! Don't like, Don't read, Don't leave bad comments! _


	3. The weakest among them all

People! Hi! How long have I not updated? OMIGOSH! Sorry, for not updating! :P Busy having school & PROJECTS! I'm so happy that I passed every single subject except for Chinese! So, here's an update~  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE!  
Chapter 3: The weakest among them all.

* * *

The bell rung! It was time for basketball! Everyone was in the room changing, including Tetsuyi but she was reading a book while listening to music. Koganei spotted a magazine- Monthly Basketball Magazine.

"Hey! Isn't this the issue where the Generation of Miracles were interviewed?"

"Hmm? Really? Let me take a look Koga!"

The excited megane captain scanned through the book, wanting to find out what were the capabilities of the Generation of Miracles themselves, but Tetsuyi didn't have an article...

"Heh? Why? Just because you were the rumoured sixth member, they didn't interview you?"

"Hah? No, they didn't interview Tetsu because _**we **_didn't allow it."

"_**We**_? You mean the Generation of Miracles?"

"Oops, I said too much, I'll go do my warm up."

"Oi! Ne, Kuroko? Can't you tell us?"

"No, I'm very sorry, I have to do my warm up as well"  
"Oi!"

"Kuroko! Aomine! Coach is back! It seems that we are playing a practice match! I heard it's against Kaijou High!"

"Kaijou? Kise went there, ha! It's time to trash him!"

"Aomine-kun, I know you're happy but please contain your excitement."

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Aomine were having their mini argument, the senpai's were groaning not in pain, but in sympathy as they had to go against one of the country's best 8.

"Huh? Kaijou High? Are they strong?"

"Daho! Of course! They are regular participants of the Inter High! Best 8!"

"Ja, they should be quite strong! Come whoever might be! I will crush you!"

"Daho! They have a Generation of Miracles with them, Kise Ryouta."

"Captain, Kise Ryouta is a model right?"

"UWAH! Good at basketball and has looks? I feel so jealous!"

"Baka! We will win against them!" Riko said, smacking Koganei's head.

"Let's start with a practice match! Against each other!"

After forming their team, which is Senpai's VS Juniors.

"TIP OFF!"

Unknowing to them, a cheerful, handsome, bubbly blonde was outside Seirin's school gate, engaging in a conversation with a _**certain **_redhead.

"I know Akacchi! I will check on them! Don't worry so much! Aomine-kun will take care of her! Ja na! I'll go~"

The blonde ended the call and slipped his yellow mobile phone into his pocket, he was wearing a gray blazer over his white uniform and a dark brown tie was tied loosely around his neck.

"Oh! So this is Seirin, New and Pristine, just how I like it."

For some odd reason, the blonde just doesn't seem to notice the stares he was getting.

XXXXXX

"Woah! That move may be able to defeat the Generation of Miracles! Don't you agree?"

"Wait! Maybe, he already surpassed them! That move isn't easy!"

'Hah! If that was enough to surpass us, then you're dreaming on! Even Kise would be able to do that!'

"Piiiiiiiiii"

"I think you guys already knew, but to make it official...I've got a practice match with Kaijou High!"

"Really? Oh man, we are so dead!"

"Why?"

"Daho! Didn't I explain in the lockers just now? They are the best 8! Plus now they have one of the Generation of Miracles with them! We are so dead!"

"Hah! I didn't expect to be able to challenge them so quickly! Lucky for me!"

"Kyaaaa!"

A sudden squeal caused the whole Seirin Basketball Club to turn to see what caused that. To their surprise, what they saw was the whole population of Seirin girls, and in addition, a bubbly, handsome blonde.

"Whaaa? Kise Ryouta?"

"Domo, Kise-kun"

"Yo, Kise"

"Long time no see! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi!"

The bubbly blonde dropped a notebook, "Ah, inside the notebook, contains all my signature, go share them! "

The girls squealed and ran off. Kise stood there with his hand stuffed in his pocket.

"W-why are you here?!"

"Ehh? I want to see Kurokocchi and Aominecchi! We are the best of friends right?"

"Just normal to me" The duo said in sync.

"Ehh?!" Kise sobbed.

'He is so weird!'

'Grr, I want to play against this guy! He should be strong! Ah! Throw a ball at him, declare war!'

Kagami did what he thought, but unexpectantly, Kise stretched his hand out, like he had predicted what Kagami would do.

"Arh! It hurts!" Kise whined.

"You... nearly hurt... Tetsucchi..." Kise growled, stared at Kagami like a lion. Kagami moved a bit back.

'Why? Why does the Generation of Miracles treat her so well? She is so weak! I can crush her with my own hands!'

"I am going to crush you... with my two hands! One-on-one challenge!"

"Hah? Bring it on!"

Kise took of his tie and blazer, the intensity he was giving was furious. He wanted to murder Kagami, for almost hurting her and saying that she's weak.

'Unbelievable'

Kise dribbled the ball, with a smirk on his lips, he took off past Kagami. While Kagami still struggling to keep up, Kise turned and jumped, aiming for a dunk.

'Don't kid me! I just did that!'

Kagami jumped as well, attempting to stop his dunk. His hand reached the ball, but too late. Kise slammed it in, causing Kagami to fall.

'He is faster and more powerful than me! This is the Generation of Miracles!'

"This... is the Generation of Miracles! Kuroko! Aomine! Your friend is too good!"

"I am good? Hah, I am the weakest of them all, the Generation of Miracles."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yeah, he is, Tetsu and I always train with him, we know his limits."

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi! See ya at the practice match~ I will crush Seirin."

"Bye Kise/Kise-kun!"

"Are you serious? _**That **_is already the weakest of the Miracles?"

"Hey! Trainings over! See you guys tomorrow!"

"Hai!"

Everyone walked to the gym lockers, their expressions were horrified, and they just might have underestimated the Miracles.

"Tetsu, let's go grab dinner."

"Yeah, let's go."

As the seniors watched the duo freshmen walk away, they were kind of scared; Kise Ryouta was the weakest of the Miracles? How about Aomine and Kuroko?

-Sunset Restaurant-

"Aunt Yukino!"

"Yukino-san"

"Ah, ah, look what we've got here! Tet-chan and Mine-kun!"

The two bowed down and greeted Akashi Yukino once more.

"Hai hai, go and find a sit, I'll come and take your orders soon."

"Arigatou Aunt Yuki/Yukino-san."

The two got a window sit, admiring the night view, they considered what they should order.

"Aunt Yuki/Yukino-san! I want a egg okonomiyaki!"

The two looked at each other and laughed, they knew it other really so well.

"Ah, hai hai!"

The two were in an awkward silence; Aomine wanted to initiate a conversation but didn't know how, so the two slowly waited for their egg okonomiyaki.

After Yukino gave them the okonomiyaki, a silent "Itadakimas" was heard from the duo. Their dinner went on in silence, an awkward silence to be exact. After finishing their dinner, they placed the cash there and walked out of the shop, they waved their hands to Yukino and said "Bye".

"I'll walk you home, it's dangerous outside now."

"Okay..."

The duo walked to Kuroko's house, Aomine waved a good bye to Kuroko as she walked inside.

* * *

_Author: Hey! Long time no see! I haven't been updating! Sorry for the long wait, wow, March is like my jinx day! You know why? Last two weeks, I injured my left arm, and now I sprained both of my ankles! Ugh, a total jinx month! __ Leave me a review please! It cheers up my soul and makes me want to write! __ Hope you like this chapter! Don't blame me :P! _


	4. Special Announcement: I'm sorry!

**Special announcement**

* * *

Yes, I know. Many people dread to see this, but… I really don't have much of a choice! I really want to continue this story… but the style of my current writing is terrible! It's like I'm writing a script. This is a story! It shouldn't be a drama! I can. I can picture it in my head, but… writing every single detail of the scene to me is… totally different. I just can't! I'll put this story on a hiatus for awhile. As well for my other stories, I know. I haven't updated in months. I'm sorry. I sincerely say I'm sorry. I will, I promise I will, I will find a new style of writing that fits the story. Give me some ideas? I've been trying out some already. I've re-wrote many times for just that one chapter! I really tried. I'll try harder. I'll be taking a break for now, I'm really sorry! These few days, right after my examinations… I have some projects to complete. Especially, the newspaper project, sigh that one is the worst project I have ever done! I have a few articles to rush out. Well, at least I have a month to complete… but… my current writing style might not fit. But, I swear. I'll find my new writing style as soon as I can! These few days, I've been reading many fan fictions, I realized each writer has their own way of writing the story, and I myself need to find that style.

**I hereby officially announce that I'm going to a break from the stories, to find my new style. **

_**And I want to say, thank you my readers. For giving me all the support I need. I'm sorry. **__** I will, I promise to find my new style as soon as possible. In the mean time, if you guys have any ideas or styles of writing you guys think I should try out, feel free to PM me. I will still be visiting fan , as I need stories for inspiration of new styles. Good bye, wait for my good news! :D **_


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

_**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! **_

* * *

I know, maybe many of you guys are groaning in annoyance, but I have to give you this announcement, some of you might have realized already if you had read my Fairy Tail fan fictions. I am back! Hey guys, I'm sorry to be away for so long. It's kind of hard to juggle with my social life, school life and fan fiction life, yes, many of you guys maybe able to do it, but I'm me, I can't. I'll try my best to juggle it. I won't give you any promises, but I will try to update my three stories. At least once a month for each stories, at least. Oh yeah, one last thing, it's a question. Should I re-write my Kuroko no Basket fan fiction? The storyline would be the same, but separate okay? Both of the KnB fan fiction. Please either PM me or leave a review what you think about it. Good bye folks! You'll be hearing from me soon, I hope. Oh and if you guys don't review me or PM me, I can't do anything but sit here and rot, so I beg of you to tell me your decision, so I won't sit and rot, kay?


	6. The Long Awaited Match

Guys! After the long break I took, I am back. Some of you guys requested a new chapter, so here I am! You guys said not to re-write my previous chapters, so yeah. I kind of miss typing now, finished my homework already, if the story has any mistakes or isn't like… flowing, tell me. :D Anyways, off you go! Chappy 4 is here!

_**DISCLAIMER: HEY YO, I DO NOT OWN KNB, IF I DID, KUROKO WOULD BE A GIRL. **_

Anyways, I'm sidetracking… Here's your chappy 4!

_Chapter 4: The long awaited match._

* * *

_~Kise P.O.V~ _

_It's today. I have to win this, I have to, if I don't… _

"Kise! Don't go spacing; we're having a practice match today, though it's with some random school…" A mysterious figure shouted.

"Kasamatsu-sempai, Seirin isn't a random school! Aominecchi and Tetsucchi went there!" I whined, Aominecchi and Tetsucchi aren't weak! I lost to them every day!

"Whatever. Anyways, we can't lose to some no named school!" Kasamatsu raised his hand up and ruffled his hair in annoyance to Kise.

_~Kasamatsu P.O.V~ _

Che. I don't get why does Kise says Seirin isn't some random school, oh come on! He said that two of his old teammates went to Seirin, what a lie! How can two of the Generation of Miracles go to _such _a school?

_~Normal P.O.V~ _

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon, a perfect weather and atmosphere for a game of basketball. Today was a day whereby Kagami Taiga was anticipating for; he _was _going to crush Kaijou High and Kise Ryouta, the renowned fifth man of the one and only, Generation of Miracles.

_~Kise P.O.V~ _

"Ne ne, Kasamatsu-senpai, can I go and fetch the Seirin guys? The school compared to theirs is way bigger; I don't want them to be late, please?" I asked with a cute puppy dog look, that way, Kasamatsu-senpai will let me go right?

"Yeah, sure, anything." Was the reply I got! Jeez, senpai sure does act like he doesn't care about me.

I bowed down and said thanks before jogging off towards the school gates. I still remember our oath, and I will make it come true! Today is the day.

_~Tetsuyi P.O.V~ _

_Twitch. My right eye just twitched! There's bound to be trouble today… Jeez, I can't lose, especially with that oath. Sigh. Today is going to be a bad day… Where's Aomine-kun? _

"Where's Aomine-kun?" The brunette coach asked, just right about the time I was going to too.

"I'll call him." I replied, monotonously, actually I was worried.

I punched in a few numbers and pressed dialed, it didn't take too long for him to pick up my call.

_Ring, ring, ring, "Hello? Tetsu?" _

"Fancy you still know my name!"

"Ah, sorry. Overslept."

"Aomine Daiki!"

"What's up? *_Yawn*_"

"Aomine! We are having a practice match with Kaijou, which means Kise! You should know that! Shouldn't you come here this instant?!"

"Gomen. I'm heck sleepy. _AOMINE! QUIET DOWN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHO ARE YOU CALLING? ARE YOU CHEATING ON TETSU-CHAN? _Mom, I am not even dating Tetsu!"

"Jeez! How can you cheat on me when we are not even together?"

"_Tetsu-chan! Are you on the line? Why aren't you visiting? Want to come over today? I baked your favorite cottage pie._ Mom! I am in the middle of a conversation with Tetsu! Don't interrupt me! Jeez, where were we?"

"Tell your mom this. Thank you, but we are having a match today, I can't make it. And… DAIKI, WE WERE TALKING ABOUT KISE-KUN!"

"_Ehhhh~ Then why is Dai-kun still here? DAIKI, GET YOUR ASS OFF THE BED NOW AND GO TO TETSU-CHAN THERE! _MOM, STOP INTERUPTING FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"Go have your mother and son quarrel somewhere else! And do not get me involved! So are you coming or not?"

"No. See you for dinner. Good nights."

"Hey! Who said I'm having dinner with you? Hey!"

_-Beep- The call has ended. _

_Daiki, you are so irresponsible. _

"So what did Aomine-kun say?"

"Coach, he's not coming."

"Ah… Then we have to play with these players then…"

"Hey!"

The Seirin team looked around only to see an excited Kise dressed in a plain black sleeveless shirt and dark orange shorts running towards them. Even in normal sportswear, he still looked like some model posing for a sports magazine. Tetsuyi sighed. She can see why Kise was scouted to be a model back in their third year…

"Kise!" Kagami shouted.

"This place is huge, so I thought I should come and fetch you guys, in case you guys get lost, like how I did during the second year… Remember?" The bubbly blonde gave a reminiscing look before cheerfully saying, "Let's go!" He slowly walked towards me and hugged me saying, "You know? I've been crying to my pillow every night! No girl ever rejected me before!"

"It sounds like I am rejecting a love confession, you know? Plus… If Sei-kun was here or Aomine-kun, I think they'll tear you apart by now." I replied, I know Aomine-kun has special feelings for me, as well as I do, but… none of us dares to take the first move, especially after _**what **_had happened. It's true you know? No girl **ever** rejected Kise-kun's request, other than me and Sat-chan.

"Ehhhhh~ Don't tell them! I don't want to die so young!" Kise whined.

"Tetsucchi! Let's go! Where's Aominecchi?" Kise asked.

"That idiot ain't coming... Mou! What if we lose! That oath... Argh! That Aomine Daiki! I'm so killing him when I see him tonight!"

"Eh? Tetsucchi is going on a date with Aominecchi?"

"No! I'm going over for dinner, at least that was what he said. His mother also baked my favourite cottage pie. Well, it has been _some _time I went over."

"Can I come?"

"Doubt Aomine-kun would allow."

_-Beep beep- _

I looked at my hand phone and saw a new message by that idiotic Aomine Daiki.

_T0: Kuroko Tetsuyi.  
Subject: No!  
No, Kise is not coming over for dinner with you, I'll pick you up later? At the Kaijou Gym?  
-Daiki. _

Sigh. Anything.

_To: Aomine Daiki.  
Subject: Anything.  
Whatever, I'll tell him no then. See you later.  
-Tetsuyi. _

Now now, how do I break it up to Kise-kun?

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun says no."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? I want to go!"

"He says no and it's final, maybe another time..."

Kise-kun slouched and lead the way in silence to the gym.

_~TIME SKIP: AFTER KAIJOU MATCH~ _

Yes! We won! The oath we made is not effective for now! Yes! Ah, where's Aomine-kun?

"Tetsucchi, gomen... Though I lost, it was a really good match."

"It's not Kise-kun's fault though, though Sei-kun and Aomine-kun might think otherwise..."

"Eeep! Gomen! Hontoni gomen! I don't want to die!"

"I'll try to put in some good words for you in front of Sei-kun and Aomine-kun."

_RING RING! RING RING! _

Ah, Aomine-kun called.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside the gym right now, you coming out soon?"

"Yeah... Aomine...kun..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'm coming out in a few minutes, don't be mad when you see me!"

With that, I hung up.

"Coach, I got to go first! Aomine-kun's waiting outside!"

"Yeah. Be careful on the way home!"

I nodded my head and waved goodbye, I just hope Aomine-kun doesn't get mad...

"Hey! Over here, Aomine-kun!"

"Ah, Tetsu! Wait... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD?!"

"Umm, can we talk along the way?"

He nodded his head and carried my bag for me.

"Explain. Now."

"Umm, during the match... During one of the fast breaks, Kise-kun accidentally hit my head causing me to fall and hit the ground."

"HE WHAT, THAT KISE, PREPARE FOR DOOMS DAY!"

I wrapped my hands around Aomine-kun and pulled him closer to me saying, "I don't want Kise-kun to die neither do I want Aomine-kun to land into trouble, because you nearly had gotten into trouble... because of me..." I slowly continued.

Aomine-kun turned his head towards me and patted my head, he looked away and said, "It's not your fault. We just want to protect you because... You are the mental pillar of us all."

And... It started raining! We hugged in the rain for a while and suddenly realized it was actually raining and dashed off to Aomine's house. When we reached, Aomine's mother was really caring for us, both of us showered, obviously not together! We three had dinner together and were laughing almost all the time, too bad Aomine's dad couldn't make it in time for dinner with us. I was drove back by Aomine's dad and Aomine-kun accompanying me. It was an awesome day that I can never forget.

* * *

_(A/N:) Hey guys! It's been really a long time eh? Sorry to have kept you waiting! This is chapter 4! Umm, just wondering, is it fine to just skip the matches? It is really hard to write, but I can manage, I just want to ask for your opinion as to whether you readers want to read the matches or not. Umm, and sorry because this was rushed, I just wanted to complete this chapter as soon as possible; I hate to keep my readers waiting. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! _ And, I am relatively busy, as I have a social life, study life and a counselling life to juggle. Counselling? No, I do not work as a counsellor; it's just that my friends that have problems come to me for counselling. Mostly family or love life, and no, I do not have a boyfriend. I'm really tired of seeing their problems... anyways, back to the main topic. Leave a review, favourite and follow it, best to leave a review because reviews make my day so happy and fuel me to update! So leave a review! Tata people~!


End file.
